The present invention relates to a lamp holder, and more particularly to such a lamp holder which can be conveniently opened for the installation of the bulb.
FIG. 1 shows a lamp holder according to the prior art. This structure of lamp holder comprises a lampshade A having a plurality of springy retainer strips D riveted thereto at the periphery, a glass cover E covered on the lampshade A at the bottom side and secured in place by the springy retainer strips D, and a lamp socket assembly B fixedly fastened to the lampshade A at the top and holding a lamp tube C within the lampshade A. This structure of lamp holder is still not satisfactory in function. When replacing the lamp bulb C, the cover E must be disconnected from the lampshade A. When disconnecting the cover E from the lampshade A, the retainer strips D must be pulled outwards and stretched. When pulling the retainer strips D, the fingers may easily be injured by sharp edges of the retainer strips D or edges at the lampshade A around the retainer strips D. Frequently stretching the retainer strips D may cause the retainer strips D to deform permanently and to lose spring power, thereby causing the cover E unable to be firmly secured to the lampshade A. Furthermore, because the lamp socket assembly B is fixedly fastened to the lampshade A at the top, the lampshade A cannot be disconnected from the lampshade A for a repair work. Because the lamp socket assembly B is not detachable, it is inconvenient to disconnect the lamp bulb C from the lamp socket assembly B or to clean the inside of the lamp socket assembly B.